


First Kill

by Commander Lexa (Ppcat)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little AU I guess, A mix of modern and post apocalyptic AU coz I'm a person who doesn't know what she wants, Angst, BFF FLUFF, Best Friends, Cute things, F/F, Fluff, HEART WRENCHING PLOT TWIST, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ppcat/pseuds/Commander%20Lexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is on her way to becoming the next Trikru Commander. But she is starting to have feelings for her bestfriend, and she doesn't make it easy for Lexa when she innocently flirts with her. Or is it really innocent?<br/>Lexa falls for her blue eyes and blonde hair and just how her pulse quickens when she licks her neck. </p><p>What?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kill

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good writer at all. I can art way better than I can write. English isn't my first language so yes, expect bad writing. I'm only writing when I can't art, which is 50% of the time. Sometimes what I can't put in one picture I put in (horrible) words.
> 
> But still...Let me know what you think?

_Chil au._ Stay Calm. 

She steadies her aim as she focuses on the target, a large black bear. Everyone was silent and she was certain that their eyes were on her. She takes a deep breath and let's body feel the forest around her. The cool wind and the warm sunlight that touches her skin, the rustling of the leaves and distant sound of an eagle's cry. It took her a couple of seconds to pull the bow string, feel it tense, she exhales and -thwick- she releases the arrow. It hits the target, cutting through flesh and between the bear's ribs, right through the heart. At least she was certain that it did. The bear let out a cry, struggled for a bit, then stilled. She hears a loud whoop beside her as her best friend hugs her.

"Holy shit, Lexa!" she hears her say, her voice muffled against the brunette's hair. She pulls back, her hands on Lexa's shoulders. "Wow! That was amazing, Leksa!" There's a slight pull on one corner of Lexa's lips. She never takes compliments well.

" _Mochof_." she answers quietly.

" _Goufa!_ Stop distracting Lexa and let her proceed with the ceremony!" Anya stands next to the blonde and softly hits her at the back of the head.

"Sorry General!" her bestfriend calls out but never stops grinning.

The older woman was already standing beside Lexa's kill. Lexa shoots her bestfriend an apologetic look and rushes beside Anya, knowing her best friend would follow. Anya squats and places her hand over the bear's heart, just beside the arroW and Lexa does the same.

" _Mochof, yuj keryon._ " Anya speaks softly. " _Yu gonplei ste odon._ " Lexa closes her eyes and utters the same words.

"Thank you, brave spirit. Your fight is over." Anya stands and calls out to the Warriors. "Let it be known this day, that this goufa's trials shall commerce. From a child, to a Gona. From a Warrior, to a Heda. Your Heda."

Lexa sees approving nods from the warriors and her parents. She turns her head and looks at the girl beside her. Her proud smile was the only one that really mattered to her the most right now.

* * *

 

 

"Lexa, are you awake?"

"No." she answers, a soft smile gracing her lips. Even with her back turned she knows her best friend is rolling her eyes.

"Jerk."

"Nerd." Lexa shots back and earns a giggle from her best friend. She wouldn't disagree though. The girl always hits the capital's library while Lexa trains with Anya. When she isn't, she'd be going crazy over the old comic books the bomb hadn't destroyed, like Star Wars and Doctor Who. She would ask Lexa to train her, but she would be going on and on about light sabers when they were training with swords. Lexa found it cute.

"What do you think of Lincoln?"

"What do you mean?" her brow furrows at the question.

"I mean do you think he's cute?" her bestfriend shifts and she feels her warm body against her thin night clothes. She squeezes her eyes shut. The furs that covers both of them seems too heavy and hot now.

"He gave me flowers today and-"

"He what?" Lexa turns around quickly to face her. The heavy furs falling off the bed in the process.

"He gave me glowing flowers today. Purple and black lilies." the other girl whispers and Lexa's brows furrows even more, if that was even possible. "I mean I loved the flowers, I think Lincoln is cute but..."

There's that glimmer of hope... But she immediately scolds herself for thinking - no, for hoping - that this is even remotely possible.

"But?" She says, trying not to sound so excited. She holds her breath.

"I like someone else." the girl shrugs and falls silent.

"Oh?" she's screaming internally but she keeps her face stoic. She is an expert at hiding her feelings after all, right? Should she ask who? But as much as Anya has trained her to be fearless, Lexa has a weakness. This girl in front of her. She would never admit it though. At least not out loud. The girl nods.

"Lincoln is a good person."

"But?"

"But I think you deserve better." she says softly. The girl smiles.

"Lexa, I've only seen 13 winters! I can't think of that right now." the girl giggles. "But you! You need to find yourself a _houmon_!"

Her eyes widen and the girl laughs even harder. "I am 3 winters older than you! What makes you think I'm interested in finding a man?"

"I wasn't saying you needed a man." the girl quickly answers and Lexa stills. Was she-? Lexa quickly dismisses the thought. She blinks and swallows audibly, her mind suddenly out of words to say.

" _Hod yo chichnes op. Ai trana rid ai op._ " Stop talking. I'm trying to sleep. She mumbles and playfully runs a hand over the girls face. Who in turn sticks her tongue out. As soon as Lexa feels the girl's tongue under her hand she pulls it back. "Ew! You're so gross!" The girl laughs, sputtering.

"You're gross! Your hand is salty!"

Lexa jokingly runs her hand over the girl's face again and the girl sticks out her tongue the second time. "Really?" Lexa laughs. "I didn't know you like salty things. You're still gross."

" _Shof op. Yu hod ai._ " Shut up. You love me. The girl giggles draping an arm around her and snuggles in.

"I do." Lexa answers. You have no idea.

* * *

 

**Two winters later**

They were inseparable. A package of mischief, as Gustus and Anya calls them. While Lexa trains with Anya, the girl would be with her mother. They were good at their trade. The best even. Lexa never asked about that person her bestfriend likes. She found out however, when she was training one day outside Polis with Anya.

Their horses were tied on a tree beside the river. The water was waist deep and cold and Anya wanted to train with swords. So they spent an hour or what felt like hours training defense and offense. Anya had complimented her stance and offense, but added that her defense still needed work. Anya decides to take a break and sits on the river bank and Lexa sits beside her.

She hears laughter a few meters away from them toward the trees and Anya's hand immediately goes to her sword. Lexa does the same but relaxes when she sees her bestfriend ---- with another girl. They were smiling at each other, apparently oblivious to their surroundings. Her grip on her sword tightens again. She narrows her eyes and she grits her teeth. She was so focused on the two the the did not notice Anya pick up a handful of mud and slaps it on her face.

"What the hell, Anya?" She says as she stands up and heads to the water to wash her face. She hears the woman chuckle.

"You need to sort out this little crush on your best friend or she will be your weakness." Anya says as she stands up and goes in the water.

"What? I don't.. I'm not..." Lexa sputters and Anya raises and eyebrow. "Is it that obvious?" She sighs. Her shoulder slump in defeat.

"Yes it is. And your bestfriend is blind all the same." Anya chuckles and Lexa groans. "Now come on goufa! Time to be a Gona."

Before sundown, Anya had conceded. She then jokes that she will bring Lexa's bestfriend and her "girlfriend" on every training session if that was the result it gives. Lexa groans again and stalks home. She sleeps alone that night when she asked not to be disturbed. Yes, that included her bestfriend.

* * *

 

**5 winters later**

"Come on Lexa, have a little fun!" her best friend wraps an arm around her shoulder and hands her a shot of Polis' best spirit.

"Let's celebrate before you turn all serious and Commander-y tomorrow. Come on, Heda." The girl smiles at her and Lexa melts.

"Fine." she raises her hands in defeat and takes the glass and downs it. She hisses. "Wow that's strong."

The girl laughs. "Only the best for the my Heda!"

Lexa shivers at those words. _My Heda_. She could get used to that.

"I am not the Heda. Not yet." Lexa sits beside Echo and 4 of her friends. The Tavern barely had people tonight. Lexa guessed that Anya had it closed for the night knowing she would be there tonight.

"Which is why, you need to do this before you're not allowed to anymore." the girl says, wiggling her eyebrows and grins while she holds up another shot with a lemon slice on top of it. She sit on the table right in front of Lexa and takes the salt shaker from Echo who was smirking at Lexa.

"Thank you." her best friend smiles at Echo and looks back at her.

"No."

"Oh yes, Heda!" the girl says huskily and Lexa tries not to think that it was meant as a sexual innuendo. She tries. Hard. she swallows trying to calms the butterflies partying at the pits of her stomach.

"Where do you want it guys?" her bestfriend tilts her head a little toward their friends.

A chorus of "Your neck!" from the group brings out a loud laugh from the girl.

"What say you, Heda? Do you turn away from your responsibilities to your people?" the girl smirks and Lexa rolls her eyes. How can she ever say no to this girl?

* * *

 

Lexa stands between the girl's legs and moves closer. The girl was propped on her elbows on top of the table where she was sitting in. Lexa places her palm flat on the table, their bodies flush against each other as she leans in.

She can feel her heart beating loudly against her chest and she hopes that her best friend doesn't hear it. She wraps her fingers behind the girl's neck and pulls her close. She sees the girl's lips parting just before she licks the length of her neck. She feels the girl's pulse, fast and hard beneath her tongue, and hears her gasp. This makes moan softly and she immediately bites her lip and hopes her bestfriend didn't hear it. She sprinkles the salt on the girl's neck and licks it slowly, savoring the girl's quickening pulse under her tongue.

She downs the shot and goes for the lemon wedged in between the girl's lips. For a few seconds, their lips brush. She feels the juice drip down the girl's lips and down her chin as she bites the lemon.

Smirking as she mentally screams 'fuck it' she licks the juice from the base of her neck, to her chin, the removes the lemon with her teeth. She stops herself and fights the urge to kiss her bestfriend in front of their friends. She pulls back, breathless. The girl eyes are hooded, her lips parted, and Lexa could tell she was breathless herself.

"Waste not want not." she voice was shaky but then again, 'fuck it'. So she smirks. "You're salty."

"Shop of. Yu hod ai." the girl smirks back.

" _Sha_. I do."

Yes. I do.

Alright! More shots! Come on!" she hears Echo shout.

* * *

 

 

"Hurry up Lexa! Well miss it!" the girl calls out to her.

"You know it not that easy to walk while the ground is busy moving." she slurs.

"Ah were just in time." the girl whispers, stopping abruptly causing Lexa to collide with her bestfriend. "Ouch! Wh-"

"No matter how many times I look at this, it never ceases to amaze me." Lexa shakes her head and rubs her eyes trying to shake away the dizziness the alcohol had caused.

Before her, the meadow stretches as far as the eye could see. Willows lined up on each side, where radioactive butterflies come to lay eggs. And the the flowers of the nightshade covers the meadow like a blanket, glowing electric blue. Tonight, as the stars shine and the moon begins to rise in the horizon, the willows glows purple and the butterflies flutter their wings creating a surreal pulsing purple and blue glow.

"It's beautiful." the girl whispers.

"Yes..." Lexa smiles looking at her. "Beautiful."

The girl looks at her smiling but was immediately replaced by confusion. Lexa smiles sheepishly. The brunette looks at the ground as she feels her cheeks burn.

"Lexa..." She looks at her. Those blue eyes take her in. For a second she sees a flicker of something. Something that makes her hope. Maybe... She sees something else. A reflection. A light. A comet? The girl sees it too, judging how her eyes widened. Lexa turns around quickly and looks at the sky.

"Wha-" she breathes out. Debris was falling from the burning object. It's getting closer and closer. It disappears into the distant trees. A muffled explosion follows next and for a few seconds the night sky glows pale yellow.

 

"Was that -"

"A spaceship? Aliens?" She hears her friend whisper. "I've read it from the books but that's-"

"Impossible." Lexa finishes for her. Another sound interrupts them. A sound of a horn.

"Lexa..." the girl tugs are her coat.

"Is that?"

"Azgeda." The Ice Nation.

* * *

 

 

Lexa runs toward the town hall, her hand firmly holding her bestfriend's hand. She wonders how the Kwin managed to get this far. An insider maybe. People had been taken captive, a few had already been beheaded, maimed and the Azgeda had taken the town hall. Her eyes immediately scans the crowd for Anya while she fights, keeping her best friend close. She knows her bestfriend can fight but she is not as good as Lexa. This worries her.

She sees Anya running toward them and throwing her sword at her, The Trikru army behind her. Lexa catches it and buckles it tight around her waist. They march to the town hall where the Azgeda Kwin and her army are waiting.

* * *

 

They were winning. Lexa was soaked in blood, she's bruised and she can now feel the sting of deep cuts on both her arms and her back, but they were winning. The Azgeda Kwin is already shouting the retreat. Lexa smiles as she pulls her sword out of the chest of another Azgeda Gona. The Azgeda Kwin looks at her and smiles, Lexa though it looked like a victorious smile, before she turns her horse around and leaves with the rest of her - still alive - army.

She raises her sword and shout a victory cry. Her warriors follow. Their cries echoing throughout Polis and into the woods surrounding it. She smiles and reaches for her bestfriend, but smile fades when she realizes she's not there. She looks at Anya trying to hide the fear that was already visible in her face. Anya frowns and looks around shaking her head. Now she understands the retreat. Now she realizes what that sinister smile she was sure was directed at her when the Azgeda Kwin retreated. She knows now. They took her.

"NO! CLARKE! THEY TOOK CLARKE!"

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> I'm really sorry but yeah this will be a one shot because I get so lazy. And let's face it, I suck at this. I just needed to get this off my chest. Also let me know what you think? I'm on tumblr. 
> 
> [http//:clexa-hollstien.tumblr.com]


End file.
